


Party Boys Don't Get Hurt

by Tarosya



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Hospitals, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Insert, Social Issues, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: По ночам в больнице пахнет людским горем особенно сильно.- ...Ты находишься в Кризисном центре помощи жертвам сексуальных нападений Медицинского центра Адвокайт. Меня зовут Таня. Я социальный работник, и я буду с тобой на протяжении всего твоего пребывания вплоть до выписки... Скорая помощь забрала тебя с улицы в районе Бойстауна. Ты лежал без сознания на тротуаре, возле клуба «Fairy Tail», без верхней одежды, без брюк и белья… Кертис? Тебя ведь так зовут?- Меня зовут Йен Галлагер.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Идея этой работы возникла на почве размышлений о том, какая ещё трагедия могла бы произойти с Йеном в самый темный период его жизни, если б Микки был менее упрямым, а его чувства менее сильными...  
> 1\. В фике отсутствует графическое описание изнасилования, но есть графическое описание работы Кризисного центра помощи жертвам сексуальных нападений  
> 2\. Автор знакома с американскими протоколами работы с жертвами изнасилования лишь поверхностно, и заполнила пробелы более знакомыми израильскими и европейскими протоколами работы  
> 3\. Advocate Illinois Masonic Medical Center и Resilience это реальные учреждения, работающие в Чикаго, но наиболее вероятно, что их структура и деятельность отличаются в действительности от описанных автором  
> 4\. Персонаж социального работника Тани создан на основе личности автора. Изначально для серии фанфиков «Холодный ветер Чикаго» по сериалу «Побег».  
> 5\. Остальные оригинальные персонажи плод воображения автора, совпадения с реальными людьми или персонажами какого-либо фандома случайны
> 
> У фанфика появился прекрасный арт работы мега-талантливой [luluxa](https://luluxa.tumblr.com/post/638045091471212544/art-commission-for-tarosya-illustrating-her)

_Party ~~girls~~ boys don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down  
I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love  
One, two, three, one, two, three, drink  
One, two, three, one, two, three, drink  
One, two, three, one, two, three, drink  
Throw 'em back, till I lose count  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame… © _

По ночам в больнице пахнет людским горем особенно сильно. 

\- Социальный работник Таня! Социальный работник Таня! Срочно подойти к пациенту с кодом 4! Срочно подойти к пациенту с кодом 4 [1]! 

Мой пациент в дальнем конце приемного покоя. У его койки я столкнулась с медсестрой, чьего имени не помнила, и та на ходу бросила, что пациент наконец очнулся, и показала широким жестом, мол, он в полном твоем распоряжении. 

Укрыт двумя одеялами. Стоящий рядом переносной кондиционер через широкую эластичную трубу, уходящую под одеяла, гонит теплый воздух. ARC [2] привези его с улицы, где нашли полураздетым в отключке. По иронии именно наркотическая гипертермия не дала ему погибнуть - лаборатория обнаружила в анализах крови следы кокаина, GHB и MDMA.   
Пара часов без сознания, капельницы и монитор для отслеживания сердечного ритма. 

\- Меня зовут Таня. Я социальный работник. Как тебя зовут?

Документов при нем не было, и мы не знали ни имени, ни возраста. Едва ли он совершеннолетний. А может казался моложе из-за безжизненно-болезненного цвета лица и трогательных веснушек, что на бледной коже выделялись ярче. 

Он часто моргал, щурясь на яркие больничные лампы. Облизывал запекшиеся губы, и едва слышно хрипло прошептал: 

\- Кертис.

\- Очень приятно, Кертис! Ты в больнице Адвокайт, и я буду сопровождать тебя вплоть до выписки. Ты хочешь, чтоб я кому-нибудь позвонила? Кому сообщить, что ты здесь?

\- Не...т… - он кашлянул и поморщился. - Не нужно. Некому… - и взрослого может напугать проснуться одному в больнице, что тут говорить о подростке, особенно когда некого из близких позвать на помощь. 

\- Как я уже сказала, я буду с тобой на протяжении всего твоего пребывания, и не оставлю тебя, пока ты самостоятельно не покинешь больницу, - любого на его месте снедало бы чувство страшного одиночества. И постараться дать ему понять, что он не один, могло хоть сколько-нибудь помочь. - Как думаешь, сможешь встать, чтоб мы перешли в более удобное изолированное место? Или полежишь еще? 

\- Полежу… - он натянул одеяло чуть ли до не носа, плотнее кутаясь в него.

\- Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь? Помнишь, что случилось?

В ответ он лишь отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Я тебе расскажу, что мне известно, а ты постараешься дополнить. Чтоб мы знали, как тебе лучше всего помочь. – и, не дожидаясь его ответа, продолжила: - Тебя доставили несколько часов назад. Скорая помощь забрала тебя с улицы в районе Бойстауна. В протоколе сказано, их вызвал прохожий. Ты лежал без сознания на тротуаре, возле клуба «Fairy Tail», без верхней одежды, без брюк и белья… - Кертис беспокойно завозился под одеялом, видимо проверяя, одет ли. И словно отвечая на его неозвученный вопрос, я продолжила: - Когда тебя нашли, брюки и белье были спущены до лодыжек, и поэтому у парамедиков возникло подозрение, что ты мог подвергнуться сексуальному нападению. 

В документах скорой помощи пунктом назначения был указан наш больничный CRC [3], что делало происходящее еще большей трагедией. Сообщать человеку, что его изнасиловали - злой труд. Но мне легче было представить дело так, словно это предположение исходило исключительно от парамедиков, а я лишь его проверяла. 

Кертис, до этого смотревший куда-то поверх моего правого плеча, опустил взгляд, принявшись пристально разглядывать больничное одеяло. Беспомощность и безответность злейшие враги в такой момент, и необходимо было занять его внимание какими-нибудь простыми вопросами, чтобы не дать уйти в себя, но линялая шторка, которую я постаралась полностью задернуть, пытаясь обеспечить хотя минимальную приватность, отъехала в сторону с противным скрипом, пропуская двоих в полицейской форме. 

\- Офицер Гомес! Мой напарник офицер Крупа! - не попросив меня представиться, он бегло взглянул на бейдж, и записал мое имя в блокнот. Готова поспорить, записал с ошибками.  
\- Как тебя зовут, парень? 

\- Кертис.

\- А фамилия? Номер социального страхования?

Кертис не ответил. 

\- Ладно… - спрятав блокнот в карман, офицер Гомес покрутил кончик усов, таких пышных, что им бы позавидовал любой карикатурный злодей из старого вестерна. - Мы были на месте преступления. Выглядит так, будто случилось что-то плохое. Тебя кто-то обидел, Кертис? Кто-то напал на тебя?

\- Я ничего не помню, - все тот же пристальный взгляд в одеяло.

\- Мы там расспросили на месте. Говорят, ты часто бываешь в клубе «Fairy Tail». Работаешь там? Занимаешься проституцией?

Не сказать, что мне самой не приходило в голову подобное. Парнишка выглядел бедовым. Что он мог делать у клуба для взрослых ночью? И анализы похожи на главу из учебника по наркологии. Палитра засосов на шее — я успела увидеть пока он не закуклился в одеяло. За долгие часы, что он уже успел провести в приемном покое, никто его не искал… Но все же бесстрастность, с которой задал свой вопрос полицейский меня задела. 

\- Просто отдохнуть зашел…

\- В твоей крови нашли наркотики. Употребляешь? Продаешь себя за наркотики? 

\- Меня угостили…

Кертис, едва очнувшись, еще плохо соображал и явно не был собран. Но с полицией не шел на контакт вполне умело, и как-то интуитивно. Что лишь укрепляло меня во мнении, что передо мной подросток, как мы говорим на профессиональном языке, из группы риска. 

\- Послушай, Кертис! Или как там тебя по-настоящему зовут… - вмешался офицер Крупа, обладатель фигуры любителя пончиков. - Нам известно, что ты работаешь в «Fairy Tail»! Что они заставляют тебя делать? Заниматься сексом с клиентами? Дают тебе наркотики? Или сам покупаешь на заработанные? У кого берешь?

\- Я не…

\- Не защищай их, парень! Не после того, что они сделали! Они же накачали тебя, и положили под какого-то извращенца!

Возможно, офицер был недалек от истины. Но Кертис впервые с того момента, что я подошла к его койке, поднял на меня взгляд, глядя прямо в глаза испуганно, словно олененок в свете автомобильных фар. И если я здесь для того, чтобы кому-то помочь, то никак не полиции. 

\- Пациент несовершеннолетний, офицеры. Вы не имеете права его допрашивать без родителей или опекунов.

\- Сколько тебе лет, парень?

\- 17 лет и девять месяцев.

\- И где же его родители? - обратился ко мне офицер Крупа. - По закону они разве не должны быть здесь? – там, где я выросла, подобное называли «взять на понт». Но я не собиралась позволять полицейским меня перехитрить. 

\- По закону, в случае подозрения на изнасилование, больница имеет право предоставить пациенту требуемую медицинскую помощь, не ставя в известность его родителей или опекунов, если таково требование пациента, - определенным плюсом своей работы я всегда считала возможность безнаказанно пререкаться с копами. - В любом случае, представитель организации Ресилиенс [4] уже едет сюда. Пациент сможет выдвинуть обвинения в установленном законом порядке позже с его помощью. Спасибо за вашу службу, офицеры!

\- Я хочу отсюда уйти, - тихо проговорил Кертис, едва полицейские вышли, не прощаясь.  
И хотя я понимала, что он вовсе не это имеет ввиду, позвав медсестру и санитара, я помогла ему перебраться в кабинет в неприметном закоулке длинного коридора с большой цифрой «4» на двери. 

\- Садись в то кресло, оно самое удобное! – Кертис, покачиваясь, направился к указанному креслу, зацепился за ковер на полу, и едва не упал, навалившись на круглый стол в середине кабинета.

\- Эй, осторожно! - швырнув его медицинскую папку на стол, я бросилась его подхватывать. Придерживая одной рукой, а другой пытаясь подтащить ближайший стул. – Давай-ка ты сядешь!

Но Кертис продолжал стоять, уставившись на свои ноги. Он только сейчас заметил, что одна нога босая. 

\- А где мой кед?

\- Я не знаю. Мы его не нашли, - второго кеда действительно не было ни возле койки, ни в пакете с личными вещами. Впрочем, никакого пакета с личными вещами вообще не было.

\- Я кед потерял… - как-то совсем по-детски поканючил Кертис.

\- Не переживай! Найдем тебе другие ботинки! Мы получаем в подарок много клевых вещей, - конечно, пожертвования, что мы получали, можно было назвать клевыми с большой натяжкой, но по сравнению с разорванной зеленой майкой Кертиса и его дешевыми джинсами в грязных разводах они были вполне хороши. - Давай ты все же сядешь!

Кертис кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы сесть на предложенный стул, он обошел стол кругом, придерживаясь за столешницу, и сел в удобное кресло. По тому, как напряглась его челюсть, было видно, что это движение причинило ему боль. Продолжая плотно сжимать губы, он поерзал на кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее. Я подала ему упавшее на пол одеяло, и он сложив его комом на коленях, обнял его вместо того, чтоб укрыться. 

\- А что это здесь у вас? - его взгляд заметался по комнате.

Мы старались, чтоб в этом месте не было формального больничного духа: круглый стол посередине со стульями вокруг, ковер на полу, картины на стенах, кухонный уголок с холодильником. 

\- Это Кризисный центр помощи жертвам сексуальных нападений, - Кертис никак это не прокомментировал.

Удобное кресло, в которое мы предлагали сесть пострадавшим, не просто так стояло там, где стояло. Оно было развернуто спинкой к смотровому кабинету, в открытую дверь которого было видно гинекологическое кресло. Кертис то и дело разворачивался и оглядывался, пытаясь увидеть, что там такое. 

\- Там смотровая.

\- И мне что, нужно будет туда…

\- Не обязательно, - незачем было его пугать, лучше продвигаться шаг за шагом. 

И как бы услышав мои мысли он произнес: 

\- Меня не насиловали!

\- Мы этого не знаем. Ты был в отключке, и кто-то стянул с тебя штаны. И я вижу, что тебе больно. Все, что угодно могло случиться. Я могу пригласить судмедэксперта. Это такой особый доктор, который не лечит, а только собирает улики: следы ДНК, например, или следы побоев… Он приезжает специально из института судебно-медицинской экспертизы, прямо как в сериале CSI… Если кто-то и сможет сказать, что было, а чего нет, то только он, - я немного кривила душой, если парень практикует анальный секс и был расслаблен из-за наркотиков, а насильник использовал презерватив, шансы однозначно сказать что-то невелики.

\- На хрен! Не интересно!

\- Это сегодня, сейчас… А потом? Через несколько месяцев? Или лет? Доктор упаковывает все улики в специальный контейнер, и он хранится в институте судебно-медицинской экспертизы на тот случай, если однажды, даже через несколько лет, ты решишь подать заявление в полицию…

\- Ладно! Ты же так просто не отстанешь, да? Ладно…

\- Ладно! - Подхватила я. - Этот вопрос мы выяснили. Есть еще кое-что. Я сказала полиции, что сюда едет адвокат из Ресилиенс. Это организация, предоставляющая юридическую помощь жертвам сексуальных нападений. Но не самом деле сюда еще никто не едет. И мне нужно их вызвать.

\- Бля… А это еще зачем?!

У меня, как говорят в кино, был один выстрел. И если я промахнусь, тут же погаснет появившаяся искра доверия. 

\- Во-первых, Ресилиенс даст тебе ваучер, который покроет стоимость твоего пребывания в больнице сейчас, и все медицинские расходы на три месяца вперед, лекарства и все такое.

\- Какие еще лекарства?

\- Послушай, мы не знаем, что произошло. Не знаем, был ли у тебя секс… Незащищенный секс? Ты не помнишь. А если он болен? Тебе могут понадобиться антибиотики для профилактики, и PEP [5]… Это стоит кучу денег…

Кертис закрыл лицо руками, крепко прижав подушечки ладоней к глазам и растопырив пальцы в воздухе. 

\- Хорошо! Хорошо…

\- И еще кое-что…

\- Я же сказал, хорошо!

\- Послушай секунду. Ты помнишь, что говорили копы? Они с тебя не слезут, так и будут тебя крутить. Их заинтересовал тот клуб. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто шарит в законах, и сможет защитить тебя. По-настоящему защитить. 

\- Я не проститутка! - Кертис смотрел исподлобья, с вызовом и зло, только нижняя губа еле заметно по-детски дрожала. - Я только танцую в том клубе. Иногда за баром. Ничего больше. Я не проститутка!

Ночной клуб для взрослых не то, что не должен был позволять несовершеннолетнему у них работать, парнишку и на порог пускать было нельзя. Полиция вцепится в это заведение мертвой хваткой, а Кертис окажется между работодателями и копами, как между жерновами!   
Но ему сказала я совсем другое:

\- Чем бы ты не занимался, никто не имеет права делать с тобой что-то против твоего желания, - он должен был просто услышать, что здесь никто его не осуждает. - Понимаешь, что я имею в виду, - он кивнул. - Кертис? Тебя ведь так зовут? - я вспомнила, что говорил тот полицейский Крупа.

\- Я же уже сказал!

\- Просто не хочу называть тебя так, как дядьки в твоем клубе.

Он сдвинул брови, став враз старше, и помедлив несколько секунд произнес: 

\- Меня зовут Йен Галлагер.

\- Йен? Красивое имя. Тебе больше подходит. Очень приятно, Йен!

Вернувшись из кухни для персонала с сэндвичами для Йена, я обнаружила пустую комнату. И теперь ругала себя последними словами за то, что оставила его одного. Отсутствовала я не больше десяти минут: кухня была совсем близко, но как раз привезли свежие порции для ночной смены, и работники приемного покоя, кто не был чересчур занят, буквально в очередь выстроились. Молодая уборщица, даже под больничной формой было видно, что у нее фигурка как у африканской статуэтки из темного дерева, бросила на меня неодобрительный взгляд, увидев, что я взяла два сэндвича. Но когда я, пожав плечами, ответила, что мое дежурство длится сутки, она сама чуть ли не силой всучила мне в руки третий. 

Если Йен сбежал, он не мог далеко уйти, тем более обутый только в один ботинок. Выбежав в длинный больничный коридор, я облегченно выдохнула, увидев как он, укутанный в одеяло, идет с другого конца, прихрамывая на босую ногу и придерживаясь за стену. 

\- Курить пиздец как хотелось. Стрельнул там у посетителей на улице, - проговорил Йен, отвечая на мой незаданный вопрос. - А ты думала, я сбежал? - в глазах искрилось никак не вязавшееся с ситуацией озорство. 

\- Ты меньше получаса назад был еще подключен к монитору, - я не собиралась признаваться, что действительно так думала. - Как чувствуешь себя?

\- А? Нормально… - зайдя в комнату, Йен сразу направился к своему креслу, усаживаясь. - О, бутербродики! - он схватил один из лежащих на столе сэндвичей, и даже не поинтересовавшись, с чем тот, быстро сорвав целлофановую обертку, впился в него зубами. - Вообще не помню, когда ел последний раз! - проговорил он с набитым ртом.

\- Уже вчера, получается…

\- Не помню… - Йен прикончил сэндвич буквально в несколько укусов. - Перед работой есть нельзя, потому что… - внезапно замолчав, он закрыл рукой рот, и вскочив с кресла в один прыжок он оказался у урны, и только успел открыть крышку, как его вывернуло.

\- Что за уродливая картина! - Йен не спешил возвращаться в свое кресло, продолжал сидеть на полу у урны, вытирая выступившие слезы тыльной стороной ладони, зажав в кулаке поданную мной влажную салфетку. И он был прав - картина была безобразна.

\- Нам ее подарили. Иногда разные филантропы дарят нам стоящие вещи, вроде кофемашины, - подаренное чудо кухонной техники пылилось на стойке без дела, так как капсулы вместе с машиной подарить никто не догадался, - или вещи для пациентов. А иногда дарят такие вот картины. 

Меня прервал стук в дверь. Открыв, я увидела судмедэксперта доктора Рикардо Лиебре. 

\- Рад видеть, как всегда! - проговорил доктор с сильным латиноамериканским акцентом, наклоняясь поцеловать меня в щеку. «Там, где я родился, принято целоваться при встрече» - сказал он мне при первом знакомстве. И спросил, не против ли я. Я против не была. Это означало некий договор о сотрудничестве, словно теперь нам никак нельзя было подвести друг друга. 

В любое время дня или ночи доктор Лиебре неизменно появлялся в элегантном классическом костюме, наглаженной до хруста рубашке и галстуке. Черные как смоль волосы лежали волосок к волоску, только в длинном по моде чубе была одна широкая седая прядь.   
Доктор Лиебре прошел в комнату, и поставив на стол свой кожаный портфель, принялся доставать из него необходимые бланки. Он тактично не обращал внимания на то, что пациент сидит на полу, а не там, где должен. 

Положив миниатюрный диктофон поверх разложенных веером документов, доктор Лиебре обратился к Йену: 

\- Молодой человек, это ваш натуральный цвет волос? - еще одной характерной чертой доктора Лиебре была феноменальная интуитивная способность с первой фразы ломать лед, и находить подход к абсолютно любому пациенту. Я видела, как он работает и с шестилетним мальчиком, подвергшимся нападению со стороны двенадцатилетнего соседа, и с семидесятилетней леди, которая жаловалась на санитара в доме престарелых.

\- Что? - Йен обескураженно моргнул.

\- Это же простой вопрос.

\- А… ну да… - вероятно, в начале вечера рыжие волосы Йена были стильно уложены, но сейчас он пытался пригладить растопыренной пятерней примявшиеся с одной стороны непослушные пряди, стряхивая комочки запутавшейся в них грязи. 

\- Прекрасно! - доктор Лиебре сел, пододвинув стул так, чтоб оказаться прямо напротив удобного кресла для пациентов. 

\- Давай ты сядешь в кресло, Йен? - я все еще стояла, дав доктору первому выбрать и занять подходящее место. - Помочь? 

Но Йен обошелся без моей помощи. Одним пружинистым движением он самостоятельно поднялся на ноги, едва поморщившись от боли, но театрально наклонив голову так, чтоб скрыть это, и сделал несколько шагов к своему креслу, явно качнув бедром. 

Я села справа от доктора, между угловым столиком с телефоном и дверью. 

\- Меня зовут доктор Рикардо Лиебре, и я работаю в Институте судебно-медицинской экспертизы. - представился доктор. - Оговорюсь сразу, я не работаю на полицию, и не веду допросов. Но я буду задавать вам большое количество вопросов, ответы на которые важны для того, чтобы я максимально правильно провел необходимые физиологические проверки. Я не намерен давать никаких оценок приведшим вас сюда обстоятельствам. Осмотр производится исключительно с вашего согласия в письменной форме, и по вашему требованию может быть прерван в любой момент. Вопросы, просьбы?

Йен неопределенно пожал плечами. 

\- Тогда начнем! Если возникнут в процессе — не стесняйтесь озвучить! 

Вопреки моим опасениям, Йен сразу стал сотрудничать с доктором Лиебре, назвав имя и номер социального страхования, которые доктор внес в бланк. 

\- Вы записываете? - Йен указал на диктофон.

\- Не сейчас. Только во время осмотра, когда нет возможности писать, и нельзя ничего забыть и упустить. Записи никто не услышит кроме меня. 

\- Тут боятся, что меня изнасиловали. И вы типа посмотрите и скажите, было или нет?

\- А вас изнасиловали? 

\- Нет!

\- Тогда почему вы здесь?

\- Вырубился возле клуба…

\- Как это произошло?

\- Вроде под кайфом был…

\- А вы были? Употребляли что-то в этот вечер?

\- Наверно… Меня вроде угощали всякими ништяками…

\- Расскажите подробно о вчерашнем вечере. То, что помните.

\- Ну, в клуб я приехал к открытию…

\- О каком клубе речь?

\- «Fairy Tail» в Бойстауне. Бывали?

\- Не доводилось.

\- Приходите! Крутое место! Танцоры просто шикарные!

\- А вы?

\- Я танцую, да! Иногда за баром. Но сегодня танцевал…

\- А когда ушли, помните?

\- Моя смена была до десяти…

\- Но как ушли не помните?

\- Неа…

\- А что помните?

\- Да ничего особенного. Смена как смена… Несколько постоянных клиентов, - заметно расслабившись, Йен стал жестикулировать руками в воздухе в тон разговору. - У одного были приятные таблеточки. Угощал, помню. 

\- Возможно, что кто-то дал вам что-то без вашего ведома?

\- Да ну нет… Угощают же обычно когда танцуешь, типа вместо чаевых. Ну и деньги тоже дают. А, вспомнил! Я еще с одним вроде нюхал в туалете, но это я уже плохо помню.

\- Пили алкоголь?

\- Нее! Бухло у нас пиздец дорогое! А нахаляву не наливают! Только если угостит кто… Но сегодня вроде не было. Только таблеточки помню.

\- Может, помните кого-то, кто оказывал навязчивое внимание?

\- Ну это же гей-клуб! Туда все за таким приходят! Заказывают приватные танцы. Просят минет, простите… - Йен потупил взгляд, словно действительно смутился. - Или еще чего предлагают. Но я не ведусь! Иногда в гости зовут после смены.

\- А вчера?

\- Точно! Приглашал один. Одет дорого. Говорил, у него дома полно ништяков, ну там, для вечеринок. 

\- Что-нибудь о нем знаете?

\- Видел пару раз раньше… Он уходил с другими парнями. Они потом не жаловались. Он такой, знаете, добрый старый дядька!

\- Старый, как я?

\- Как она! - Йен указал на меня пальцем. - Простите-простите! Я не хотел! Просто у него тоже белые волосы, и стрижка короткая! Простите-простите!

На протяжении всей беседы меня не оставляло впечатление, что Йен вздумал кокетничать с доктором Лиебре. В этом не было ничего удивительного. И не только потому, что Йен был определенно геем, а Рикардо привлекательным мужчиной. Мне уже доводилось видеть, как подобные Йену подростки с обочины общества, без разницы какой гендерной принадлежности, пытаются задобрить власть имущих. У Йена для этого готов был воспользоваться единственным, что было в его распоряжении, то есть самим собой. 

Со мной Йен не кокетничал. И без того наверняка чувствовал, что уже получил от меня максимальный кредит сочувствия. Он и вправду располагал к себе какой-то подкупающей трогательностью, совсем не совместимой с его образом жизни. На летучке коллеги станут смеяться, что все дело в моей слабости к рыжим мужчинам. А супервайзер наверняка выскажет предположение, что подросток из ночного гей-клуба просто обязан уметь в равной степени и разбираться в людях, и манипулировать. Но я сама выросла недалеко от обочины общества, и до этой больницы успела наверняка повидать больше, чем наша супервайзер с ее академическими изысканиями. Йен не казался мне из числа манипуляторов. Было в нем что-то неприкрыто искреннее, как у Купринской Паши [6]. И от этого гадкого сравнения в рту стоял горький привкус жалости. 

Йен выглядел неподдельно расстроенным тем, что ненамеренно нагрубил мне, и все еще повторял свои извинения, когда его прервала постучавшая в дверь представительница Ресилиенс. 

Представившаяся адвокатом Роуз Ротшильд, она из-за невысокого роста и хрупкой фигуры выглядела немногим старше Йена. Одета она была под стать ночному часу просто, в джинсы и гладкий пуловер. Но я обратила внимание на брендовые кожаные оксфорды и кашемировое пальто. Учитывая молодой возраст, мисс Ротшильд определенно была в начале своей карьеры, ведь кого бы еще послали в больницу среди ночи к сомнительному пациенту. 

Вероятно по неопытности она сразу же выписала Йену ваучер. Теперь ему незачем было продолжать содействовать. Он мог уйти прямо сейчас, найти не обремененного совестью врача и три месяца отоваривать по ваучеру его рецепты на любые, как он сам говорил, приятные таблеточки. 

Но пока Йен не отказывался сотрудничать. Он позволил доктору Лиебре пересказать адвокату все, что тот успел узнать, тем временем откинувшись на спинку кресла и запрокинув голову. Роуз Ротшильд все записывала, стараясь не упустить ни единого слова, закусив кончик языка от сосредоточенности. Доктор Лиебре терпеливо повторял по несколько раз, когда она переспрашивала. 

\- Молодой человек не помнит акта нападения, возможно из-за наркотических веществ, - Йен попытался снова сесть ровно, но поерзав на кресле, устроился поддавшись вперед. - Вы испытываете боль? Мне так показалось из-за вашей позы.

\- Задница болит!

\- Возможно, что у вас был анальный секс по согласию?

\- Я топ! - Йен обиженно поджал губы. - В жопу не даю!

Никак не прокомментировав этот выпад, доктор Лиебре предложил начать осмотр. 

\- Значит ты заходишь сюда, - заведя Йена в смотровую, я указала ему на дверь в совмещенный с душевой туалет. - Снимаешь с себя всю одежду, и кладешь сюда, - я протянула Йену несколько больших бумажных пакетов.

\- Обычно мне не так предлагают раздеться! - высоко вскинув голову, Йен смотрел мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - мне ни за что нельзя было отвести взгляд. - И надеваешь вот эту модную штуку, - я подала Йену больничный халат. - Завязками назад.

\- О! Да тут душ! - Воскликнул Йен, заходя в туалет. - Можно искупаться?

\- Нет! - выкрикнула я. Не хватало еще, чтоб он действительно смыл все возможные следы. - То есть да, можно будет искупаться, но после всех осмотров.

Пока Йен переодевался за закрытой дверью, я достала за запертого шкафчика рейп-кит [7], положив его на гинекологическое кресло, приготовила для доктора.

Доктор Лиебре зашел в смотровую, едва услышав, как Йен выходит из туалета, и заперев за собой дверь, оставил Роуз Ротшильд в другой комнате одну. 

\- Прежде всего, молодой человек, наполните слюной вот эту пробирку до отметки. Это ваш образец ДНК для сравнения, - пока Йен плевал в пробирку, доктор Лиебре достал из контейнера лопатку для слизистой оболочки рта. - Возможно, за последний вечер у вас был оральный секс по согласию?

\- Был! То есть нет! То есть я не сосал… У меня… 

\- Откройте рот! - доктор мазнул лопаткой по внутренней стороне щеки. - Подождите, не закрывайте! - остановил он Йена, когда тот почти захлопнул рот, едва доктор вынул лопатку. 

\- Нужно со второй щеки тоже.

Упаковав лопатку в герметичный пакетик, доктор Лиебре попросил Йен стать ближе к креслу под лампы. 

\- А мне что, нужно будет залезть на это бабское кресло?

\- Да. Но это кресло-трансформер, и мы разложим его в медицинскую кушетку позже. А пока станьте вот здесь, где самый лучший свет, чтоб я мог провести осмотр внешних повреждений. Ставлю вас в известность, что начинаю запись, - включив диктофон, доктор Лиебре проговорил. - Дата: 27 февраля 2014 года. Время: 2:38. Пациент: Йен Галлагер.

Оттянув ворот больничного халата Йена, доктор Лиебре описывал вслух для записи гематомы на его шее, замеряя самые свежие, ярко-бордовые, линейкой, и фотографируя с разных ракурсов. 

\- Теперь спустите халат с плеч, пожалуйста. 

\- А она тут все время будет? - спросил Йен, указывая назад через плечо большим пальцем. Я стояла за его спиной у письменного стола. 

\- Да, - ответила я, хотя вопрос был адресован не мне. - По правилам я должна присутствовать. Но у нас есть ширма...

Не дожидаясь, пока я придвину ширму с другого конца комнаты, Йен потянул халат вперед и повел плечами, скидывая его. Хотя доктор Лиебре просил только оголить плечи, Йен снял халат совсем, позволив ему упасть на пол комком ткани, и теперь стоял обнаженный, даже не пытаясь прикрыться. Я все-таки перетянула ширму, старые колесики отказывались крутиться, и я, оторвав от пола, просто перенесла ее, поставив между собой и Йеном.

\- А ты разве не будешь смотреть? - Йен обернулся ко мне. Все те же искорки озорства, что появлялись и исчезали, как светлячки в ночи. Его словно крутило на эмоциональной карусели. То ли еще действовал наркотический коктейль, который он успел употребить за прошедший вечер, то ли, что гораздо более страшно, он проявлял признаки душевного нездоровья. Очень кстати было бы пригласить психиатра, но мне нечем было обосновать такое приглашение, кроме моих смутных домыслов. Йен ведь не выказывал признаков психоза, на вопросы отвечал по делу, хоть иногда и нехотя, и в общем вел себя достаточно адекватно, учитывая обстоятельства. 

\- Доктор мне потом все расскажет.

До того, как прикрыть Йена ширмой, я все же успела заметить россыпь свежих фиолетовых синяков, небольших, как следы пальцев. Они были на бедрах, ягодицах, торсе, путались с синими линиями татуировки на боку, изображающей ружье и еще что-то, что мне не удалось разглядеть, на военную тематику. Похоже, Йен был фанатом милитари-стиля. 

Доктор Лиебре предварительно сбрызнув ватные палочки дистиллированной водой, аккуратно проводил ими по коже Йена там, где как он предполагал нападавший мог оставить следы своего ДНК, и продолжал фотографировать, замерять, надиктовывая монотонные описания на диктофон. 

\- Свежий кровоподтёк на полдюйма выше левого соска в форме петехий около дюйма в диаметре, красного цвета. Царапина длиной полтора дюйма, шириной четверть дюйма, свежая, не старше нескольких часов, не кровоточит, расположена на правом плече…

В нашей с доктором профессиональной копилке было немало самых разных случаев, но даже мы не часто встречали проявления настолько садистской жестокости. Тот, кто сделал это с Йеном, истязал его, намеренно причинял боль совершенно беспомощному парню, хотя тот не мог оказать никакого маломальского сопротивления, будучи практически в полной отключке. От этой мысли у меня нехорошо саднило внутри, аж до металлического привкуса во рту. Я знала, что доктор Лиебре чувствует сейчас то же самое. Ему даже приходилось тяжелее, ведь сейчас он смотрел Йену в глаза. 

Йен до сих пор стоявший ко мне спиной, развернулся, повернувшись задом к доктору Лиебре. Я пыталась поймать его взгляд, но Йен отводил глаза, глядя на что угодно, только не на меня. Пристально рассматривал подтеки на потолке от давнишней протечки, с таким вниманием, будто на кофейной гуще гадал. 

\- Теперь, молодой человек, я попрошу вас прилечь, - доктор Лиебре, нажатием кнопки опустил изголовье смотрового кресла, превратив его в плоскую кушетку. Не говоря ни слова Йен опустился на нее, подобрав с пола брошенный халат и прикрыв им пах. - На бок, пожалуйста. Лицом к двери, - вынув из своего фотоаппарата карту памяти, доктор переставил ее в кольпоскоп [8], перекатив его от изножья кресла и установив сбоку со стороны стены. - Таня, пригласите хирурга, пожалуйста! И попросите не забыть аноскоп [9]. 

Я опасалась, что сегодня на смене хирург доктор Хан, за глаза прозванная Хан Соло. Не секрет, что случаи сексуальных нападений хирурги не любили, но Хан Соло никогда не отказывалась, и то и вызывалась сама. Однако она так халатно вела записи, что по слухам уже погорело не одно дело, к которому она была причастна. 

Вместо нее пришел доктор Билли Кид. Настоящей его фамилии я не помнила. А имя и вправду было Билл, Кидом же коллеги прозвали его в честь знаменитого бандита за маленькие, не больше подростковых, ладони. Аноскоп доктор Билли Кид принес без лишних напоминаний. 

\- Несколько трещин по окружности ануса. На одиннадцать часов, на два часа, и на семь, - доктор Лиебре продолжал записывать свои профессиональные наблюдения на диктофон, пока доктор Билли Кид просто стоял рядом, изредка по просьбе доктора Лиебре нажимая на кнопку встроенного в кольпоскоп фотоаппарата. Я же присела на корточки у изголовья койки, чтобы быть с Йеном на одном уровне глаз. - Мне нужно взять мазок на следы ДНК изнутри. Ватной палочкой. Может быть неприятно. Но больно не должно быть. Вы готовы? - нахмурив брови, Йен кивнул. Но доктор Лиебре этого не увидел. - Молодой человек?

\- Ладно…

\- Тогда приступим! Если почувствуете боль, сразу говорите.

Но Йен ничего не сказал. Только смотрел исподлобья, не моргая. Я видела, как застыло его лицо и закаменели плотно сжатые челюсти, как дергался кадык под бледной кожей шеи.   
Йен продолжал молчать, и когда доктор Билли Кид использовал аноскоп, что было куда болезненней ватной палочки. 

\- Абразивная царапина на слизистой оболочке на глубине от полутора дюйма до двух, - проговорил доктор Лиебре для записи, глядя на показания медицинского прибора.

Я видела, как у Йена в уголке глаза выступает слеза, катится через переносицу, и упав расползается пятнышком на больничной простыне. Я положила руку на койку, там, где он опирался своей. И Йен поняв мой жест, сжал мои пальцы своими. 

Только когда доктор Билли Кид закончил, Йен хрипло прошептал:

\- Больно…

\- Я знаю… Ты держался молодцом! Ты очень сильный, Йен! Все уже закончилось.

Я была уверенна, что не только физическая боль удручает Йена, но и осознание того, что самое страшное, что он отрицал, едва проснувшись на больничной койке, все-таки действительно произошло. И если самого нападения он и не помнил, этот осмотр останется травмирующим воспоминанием еще надолго. И в этом была лишенная всякого смысла жестокая ирония. 

\- Молодой человек, я хотел бы пригласить мисс Ротшильд зайти. Вы не возражаете?

\- Ладно…

\- Таня, вы не пригласите мисс Ротшильд?

Я стала подниматься с корточек, но Йен все еще не выпускал мою руку, а потом, спохватившись, что он все еще держит меня, он трогательно вскинув брови разжал ладонь. 

Я понимала, что делает доктор Лиебре. Йен был одиноким бедным парнем, которого некому защитить. Полиции он был интересен лишь показаниями, которые мог дать против клуба. Если он все же решит подать заявление, то на всем пути, что дело пройдет по дороге в суд, да и в самом суде, найдутся такие, кто скажет, что Йен сам навлек на себя беду. Но мисс Ротшильд никак не должна оказаться в их числе. Не знавшая нужды она не поймет, почему Йен зарабатывал так, как зарабатывал. Но у нее не должно было остаться и тени сомнений в том, что трагедия, произошедшая с Йеном, достоверна. Если кто и мог заступиться за Йена, то только Ресилиенс и сама Роуз Ротшильд. Мне же до ее ухода необходимо было сообщить ей о произошедшем во время визита офицеров полиции. 

Войдя в смотровую, мисс Ротшильд сразу направилась к доктору Лиебре, обходя кушетку вокруг изголовья. Мне это откровенно не понравилось. Одно дело находится в смотровой, и совсем другое видеть то, что видят доктора. Но ни доктор Лиебре, ни сам Йен не сделали ей никаких замечаний, и я решила промолчать вслед на ними. 

\- Мой полный отчет вы сможете получить при письменном согласии пациента, - проговорил доктор Лиебре. - А пока хочу вам сказать следующее. Во-первых, мы обнаружили многочисленные поверхностные повреждения, такие как гематомы. Кроме того, я и мой коллега, - доктор Лиебре указал на доктора Билли Кита, похоже он и сам не помнил его настоящей фамилии, - можем сказать, что пациент не практиковал анальный секс ранее. И по моему профессиональному мнению подвергся сексуальному нападению в последние часы. Обнаруженные нами внешние и внутренние повреждения это подтверждают. 

Мисс Ротшильд могла увидеть не больше, чем я уже видела, то есть только синяки и ссадины, но я заметила, как она побледнела. 

\- А теперь дадим пациенту одеться, - сказал доктор Лиебре, дав понять, что мисс Ротшильд может идти.

\- Да, конечно! - медленно проговорила она. - Я все запишу! – и, сделав несколько шагов к двери, начала медленно оседать и, глухо ударившись об пол, упала без сознания.

Переводя взгляд с Роуз на меня, доктор Лиебре отстраненно спросил: 

\- Таня, что мы будем делать?

Дальше замелькала словно ускоренными кадрами суматоха. Вскочивший было с койки Йен встал как вкопанный, и мне пришлось буквально заталкивать его в туалет, пока он лепетал, что сам умеет оказывать первую помощь. Вызванные срочно санитары пытались уложить на каталку начавшую приходить в себя Роуз. Медсестра Наоми, забежавшая в комнату вместе с ними, теперь настойчиво предлагала доктору Лиебре сварить ему кофе. Доктор Билли Кид тем временем сделал запись в медицинском деле Йена, и велев передать ему выписанные рецепты на мазь и пищевые добавки для смягчения стула, ушел. Перед уходом он достал из шкафчика с лекарствами мазь для Йена, чтоб он мог воспользоваться сразу после душа, а затем велел мне вернуть ее в шкафчик. Но давно уснувшие привычки моей постсоветской юности решили дать о себе именно сейчас, и я намеревалась отдать Йену весь тюбик с собой.

Пока Роуз увезли в приемный покой, она пришла в себя достаточно, чтобы начать утверждать, что с ней все в порядке и она может продолжать работать. Наоми взяла ее вещи и пальто, и почти выйдя за дверь, спросила, знаю ли кому сообщить насчет мисс Ротшильд. Я попросила разобраться с этим без меня. 

В комнате стало тихо. Ушел, по обыкновению поцеловав на прощанье доктор Лиебре, унося запломбированный рейп-кит и упакованную в пакеты одежду Йена в институт судебно-медицинской экспертизы. 

Я надеялась, что Йен использовал это время, чтобы принять душ, и повесила на ручку двери полотенце. Порывшись в шкафу с пожертвованной одеждой, достала самые приличные джинсы и толстовку с логотипом медицинского колледжа — наверняка кто-то из стажеров то ли забыл, по ли специально отдал. Нашлись даже новые носки и вполне годная куртка. Еще я помнила, что на одной из полок должны были быть ботинки. Один из медбратьев планировал заняться прогулками на свежем воздухе, но как-то не сложилось. И если подойдет размер взамен потерянного кеда Йен получит теплые непромокаемые боты, как нельзя лучше подходящие для промозглой чикагской зимы. Только мужских трусов у нас не водилось, и я могла предложить Йену только одноразовые женские. 

Я как раз складывала приготовленную для Йена одежду аккуратной стопкой, когда он вышел из душа, шлепая босыми ногами. Обмотав бедра полотенцем, он набросил больничный халат на ссутулившиеся плечи. Вместо стильной, но сильно потрепанной укладки, его рыжие волосы теперь завивались мокрыми кудряшками, а ресницы, раньше казавшиеся темными из-за туши, были светлыми, чуть ли не прозрачными.

\- Я приготовила для тебя почти полный комплект, - сказала я, указывая на стопку одежды.

\- Меня изнасиловали!

\- Я знаю, - я кивнула. - Мне жаль, - видно эта ночь мне самой далась нелегко, утомив меня настолько, что из головы вылетели все протокольные фразы. - Мне так чертовски жаль!

\- Меня изнасиловали! - повторил Йен. - Изнасиловали! Изнасиловали! - он повторял снова и снова, повышая голос. А потом бросился ко мне, и обхватив мои плечи руками, разрыдался, уткнувшись лицом мне в шею. Он плакал навзрыд, вздрагивая при каждом всхлипе, как плачут только в детстве. Это было по-своему хорошо, что Йен хотя бы так, но облегчал душу. И я никак не могла отстраниться, пусть даже это и нарушало все профессиональные границы.

\- Не хочу здесь быть! - проговорил Йен выходя из смотровой полностью одетый в подобранные мной вещи.

\- Мы почти закончили. Тебя только должен проконсультировать инфекционист, и дать профилактические препараты. Это очень важно! Тебе уже и так достаточно навредили, нельзя, чтоб ты еще и заразился чем-то.

\- Это надолго?

\- Надеюсь, нет, - позови я гинеколога, он подошел бы быстрее. Пациенты с подозрением на сексуальное нападение были в приоритете. Предоставлять необходимое в таких случаях профилактическое лечение для пациента любого пола гинекологи были обучены. Но вспоминая, какой антагонизм вызвало у Йена одно только гинекологическое кресло, я решила обойтись без, как он сам наверняка бы выразился, «бабского доктора».

\- Не хочу здесь быть! - повторил Йен.

\- А ты представь, что ты не здесь. Есть такая терапевтическая техника, называется «безопасное место» [10]. Подумай о какой-нибудь дорогом тебе месте, где ты раньше бывал, или о каком-то выдуманном. Есть такое место?

Йен провел растопыренной пятерней по еще влажным волосам. 

\- Армия, - и я подумала, какая же жизнь должна была быть у этого парнишки, если армия казалась ему безопасным местом. - Ну, я долго мечтал, готовился… Когда было совсем хреново, говорил себе, мол, осталось потерпеть еще чуть-чуть и пойду служить…

\- Ты еще можешь…

\- Я уже был в армии!

\- А разве тебе не должно было быть восемнадцать?

\- Пофиг! Я ушел! Не понравилось! - теперь во всяком случае было понятно, откуда татуировка. И это единственное, что было понятно.

\- Ладно… - как бы мне не было любопытно, я не стала расспрашивать. Плохие воспоминания сейчас не помощники. - Наверняка должно быть еще какое-нибудь другое воображаемое место. Представь во всех мелких деталях: краски, звуки, запахи. Там спокойно, и ты в безопасности. Попробуй, чтобы было легче, закрыть глаза.

\- А как потом их открыть?

Инфекционист доктор Ашер не заставил себя ждать. Деловито расспросив Йена об общем состоянии здоровья и возможной аллергии, и, выслушав о сделанных ему в армии прививках, он выдал ему PEP в таблетках на ближайшие дни, выписал рецепт и направление в клинику. Еще он порекомендовал три вида антибиотиков для предотвращения ЗППП, и уже полез в шкаф за таблетками, но по моей просьбе покладисто согласился заменить их уколами, потому что пациента ранее тошнило. 

Когда появилась медсестра Наоми с несколькими шприцами, я предложила Йену зайти в смотровую с ним, но не глядя на меня он огрызнулся: «Не маленький!» - и зашел один.

\- Теперь я могу уже идти? - спросил Йен, когда мы остались снова одни.

\- Куда? 

\- Домой! - к нему снова вернулась нервозность, он был натянут как струна - вот-вот задрожит. 

\- А где ты живешь, Йен? - хотя Йен не садился, я не спешила вставать со своего стула, глядя на него снизу вверх. 

\- В клуб поеду! 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе туда сейчас нельзя? Не после расспросов полиции.

\- Вот блядь! - Йен почесал макушку. Я предложила ему присесть, указывая на то самое удобное кресло. И он, повинуясь моему жесту, все же опустился на него. 

\- Где ты живешь, Йен? Где ты спишь? Последние дни?

\- Ну, после смены всегда приглашает кто-то… Сплю в гостях, типа… Иногда в клубе кантуюсь.

\- У тебя есть семья? 

\- Парень есть! Но мне к нему нельзя! Его беременная жена угрожала мне голову молотком разбить! - а потом пристально взглянув на меня прищурившись, неожиданно спросил. - У тебя ведь тоже есть? Молоток?

Не даром Йен показался мне не вполне уравновешенным, похоже, сейчас у него начинался бред. 

\- А у меня должен быть?

\- Ну, ты же русская! 

\- Прости, все еще не понимаю. 

\- Она русская! Жена моего парня. Страшная бабища вообще! Я ей реально поверил, что она меня во сне грохнет. 

То, что я приняла за бред оказалось банальными предрассудками, на которые сейчас лучше всего было ответить шуткой. 

\- А я фальшивая русская - не люблю гречку, не пью водку, и молотка у меня нет! - не объяснять же парню, что я много лет прожившая в Израиле украинка.

Шутка моя сработала, потому что Йен рассмеялся. Запрокинув голову, он хохотал так же безудержно, как недавно плакал. 

\- Хорошо, к твоему парню тебе нельзя, а другие родные у тебя есть? Родители? - спросила я, как только Йен отсмеялся. 

\- Фрэнк… ну это мой отец, только я его папой не зову. Он алкоголик вообще, говорят, сейчас умирает. Старшая сестра чуть не убила самого малого брата. Не хочу туда идти! 

Положа руку на сердце, в такой дом я и сама не захотела бы возвращаться. Стало очевидным, какая дорога привела Йена на работу в ночной клуб для взрослых. В отчете я напишу о низком социо-экономическом положении и дисфункциональной семье, а за этими казенными словами кроется изломанная судьба совсем юного парня, которого и без сегодняшних событий сука-жизнь не жалела. 

\- Смотри, Йен, я не могу тебя выписать, зная, что тебе некуда пойти…

\- Чего? - вскинулся Йен. 

Но я не обращая внимания, продолжала: 

\- Если б мисс Ротшильд так не вовремя не… - я на секунду замялась, подбирая подходящее слово для случившегося с Роуз.

\- Не грохнулась!

\- ...Не утратила работоспособность, она наверняка могла бы подыскать тебе достойное место пожить. Но давай сделаем так, ты останешься в больнице до утра, а как только начнется рабочий день я позвоню в Ресилиенс. Они наверняка назначат кого-то вместо мисс Ротшильд. И еще я могла бы позвонить в несколько организаций, у которых вполне может найтись для тебя жилье. Хотя бы временно, пока ты не соберешься с мыслями, и не решишь, что делать дальше.

Что и говорить, но Роуз Ротшильд вышла из строя действительно совсем не кстати. Именно она и ее организация должны были предложить Йену пригодный план действий. Нужно было во что бы то ни стало удержать его от возвращения в клуб. Ведь кто потом поверит, что жертва добровольно вернулась туда, где на нее напали? А если подонка, напавшего на Йена, все же найдут, то помимо уголовного преследования, Ресилиенс смогут добиться и материальной компенсации, если все будет сделано правильно, а Йен будет располагать к доверию. Если позаботиться о том, чтоб у Йена были крыша над головой и еда, ему больше не придется зарабатывать в клубе.

К моему удивлению Йен не стал со мной препираться, и согласился остаться в больнице до утра. Старший дежурный врач тоже согласился подписать разрешение на госпитализацию в отделении, особенно когда услышал про ваучер от Ресилиенс, покрывающий всю ее стоимость.

\- Очень важно, чтоб ты поговорил с кем-нибудь о случившемся, - объясняла я Йену, пока мы шли по бесконечным больничным коридорам, поднимались в лифте на нужный этаж, и снова дальше по коридорам. 

\- А что, мы типа мало сегодня говорили? - подняв руку вверх, он сложил пальцы щепоткой, сжимал и разжимал их, изображая нечто похожее на говорящую птичку.   
\- Я имею ввиду, со специалистом. С психотерапевтом… 

\- К мозгоправу не пойду!

\- Почему нет? Бесплатно же.

Йен совсем по-взрослому приподнял одну бровь. 

\- Вместе со всеми документами я положила список терапевтов, которые работают с Ресилиенс. Можешь обратиться к любому. Но когда будешь договариваться о встрече, советую спросить, дает ли терапевт помимо оплаченных, дополнительные сеансы pro bono, то есть на благотворительной основе.

\- Я понял.

\- Йен, это важно! Ты должен научиться управляться со случившимся, иначе оно начнет управлять тобой!

\- Да понял я! - Йен поджал губы. - Ладно…

Обычно при необходимости мы госпитализируем пострадавших от сексуально насилия женщин в гинекологическом отделении. Но для Йена нашлась крохотная угловая палата в отделении общей терапии. 

\- Отдыхай! - сказала я, пропуская Йена вовнутрь. - В тумбочке должны быть пижама и полотенца. Завтрак разносят около восьми. Я тоже подойду к этому времени рассказать, что узнала. Попробуй поспать!

Мне показалось, что я услышала, как Йен произносит «спасибо» мне вслед, но, когда обернулась, он уже успел закрыть дверь.

Я была первой покупательницей в аптеке в торговом центре напротив больницы. Мне пришлось ждать открытия, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу у закрытых стеклянных дверей. И теперь я несла Йену зубную щетку и упаковку трусов. Почему-то мне казалось нерационально важным, чтобы перед уходом из больницы он получил новые трусы. Я уже успела оставить сообщение начальству Ресилиенс, переговорила с координатором хостела для ЛГБТ-подростков и социальным работником шелтера для сумевших вырваться из сферы детской проституции. В пользу последнего говорило то, что место охранялось, и если Йен хотел избежать встречи с владельцами ночного клуба или его посетителями, тем было до него не добраться. 

Оба прониклись историей Йена и обещали проверить все возможности помочь ему, и перезвонить с ответом как можно скорее. 

Завтрак еще не начали разносить, до него оставалось добрых четверть часа. И хотя я обещала Йену подойти попозже, я спешила поговорить с ним, и рассказать хоть и не богатые пока, но все же новости. 

В палате было пусто. Ни самого Йена, ни вещей, ни конверта с документами. Меня встретила только аккуратно по-военному заправленная кровать. И горькое чувство, что подвела его, не сдержав данного обещания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Внутрибольничное обозначение для случая с подозрением на сексуальное насилие  
> [2] American Red Cross  
> [3] Crisis Rape Center — Кризисный центр помощи жертвам сексуальных нападений  
> [4] Resilience — Юридическая помощь для жертв сексуальных нападений  
> [5] Post-exposure prophylaxis - Постконтактная профилактика - короткий курс лекарств против ВИЧ, принимаемый сразу после возможного контакта, чтобы предотвратить распространение вируса  
> [6] Имеется в виду проститутка Паша из повести А. Куприна «Яма», которая «...вовсе не по нужде и не соблазном или обманом попала в публичный дом, а поступила в него сама, добровольно...»  
> [7] Rape kit — контейнер с инструментами для изъятия, упаковки, и последующего хранения физических улик в делах, связанных с сексуальными нападениями  
> [8] Медицинский оптический или видео прибор, представляющего собой бинокуляр и осветительный прибор, по большей части используемый для гинекологических осмотров  
> [9] Медицинский инструмент в виде двухстворчатого ректального зеркала с осветителем  
> [10] Имеется в виду упражнение Relaxing 'Safe Place' Imagery из когнитивно-поведенческой психотерапии


	2. 2017 - Эпилог

По ночам в больнице пахнет людским горем особенно сильно. 

Скорая помощь по рации сообщила о молодом пациенте в критическом состоянии. Я бежала по больничным коридорам в приемный покой, чтобы успеть к прибытию амбуланса. Если пациент с сопровождающим, того нужно сразу отвести в сторону, чтоб не мешал медперсоналу. Расспросить, побеседовать, попытаться успокоить, вызвать других родственников, чтоб максимально расширить круг поддержки. 

Моя смена подходила к концу, и я всерьез взвешивала, позвонить ли уже моей коллеге Вики, которая должна была сменить меня. 

В распахнувшиеся двери приемного покоя въехала больничная каталка. Между мелькающих спин окруживших ее троих парамедиков, я увидела совсем молодого смертельно-бледного парня, с пугающе заостренными чертами лица. Никого и сопровождающих с ним не было. 

\- По прибытии… Зрачки расширены… Пульс не прощупывался… - рыжий парамедик на ходу докладывал подбежавшим врачам о предпринятых мерах. Они же слушали объяснения с тем выражением на лицах, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. - Стандартный протокол… Сердечно-лёгочная реанимация… Амбу… Адреналин… 

У каждого врача, медсестры, социального работника есть в профессиональной копилке свои случаи, глубоко врезавшиеся в память. Вот и я нет-нет, да и возвращалась в воспоминаниях к Йену Галлагеру. Он занимал настолько особое место среди всех остальных пациентов, что я даже не использовала его историю для периодически проводимых социальным отделом тематических исследований, хотя инцидент был во многом поучительным. 

Я растерялась, впервые увидев Йена в форме парамедика. Когда случайно встречаешься с бывшим пациентом, Чикаго уже не кажется таким уж большим городом. А я сталкивалась с ними постоянно: в магазинах, в кафе, в барах, просто на улице. Никогда не здоровалась первой, это было бы как минимум бестактно, и поставило бы человека в крайне неприятное положение. Иногда я горько шутила о том, что даже когда я работала в закусочной, клиенты с радостью возвращались ко мне, а теперь никто из пациентов не хотел бы увидеть меня снова.

Видимо тогда я смотрела на Йена чуть дольше, чем считается вежливым, и он, перехватив мой взгляд, едва заметно кивнул, как коллеге по больнице. Теперь мы с Йеном просто кивали друг другу при каждой встрече, изредка бросая ничего не значащее «Как дела?» 

После самого первого знакомства с Йеном, я, бывало, размышляла, как могла сложиться его судьба. И сейчас меня, признаться, удивляла выбранная им профессия. Я даже сомневалась, он ли это, вызывая в воображении его образ в форме. Но встречаясь с ним снова и снова, я была уже точно уверенна, что передо мной именно Йен Галлагер. 

Пациента завезли в палату срочной реанимации, и за ним закрылась матовая дверь. 

Переговариваясь между собой, двое парамедиков двинусь к выходу из приемного покоя, назад к своей машине. Только Йен остался стоять напротив матовой двери, отворачиваясь, и снова глядя на нее. Заметив меня, стоящую напротив через коридор, он попытался улыбнуться, но не вышло. 

\- Они ведь его не спасут, - Йен даже не спрашивал.

\- Мы пока не знаем. Но и такой исход возможен, - обычно мы говорим подобное семьям тяжелых пациентов. Часть про «врачи делают все возможное» я опустила. Йен наверняка и сам сделал все возможное. 

\- Это Флай! Ты знала? Это Флай!

Становилось понятным, почему именно так тяжело реагировал Йен. Флая мы все знали. Едва достигший совершеннолетия парень, он жил на улице, зарабатывал проституцией и конечно же употреблял. В нашем центре помощи жертвам сексуальных нападений он побывал, если мне не изменяла память, семь раз, и это помимо бессчетных попаданий в приемный покой с передозами. 

\- Пошли!

Йен послушно зашагал за мной. Он не должен был оставаться наедине с бременем ответственности за чужую не спасенную жизнь. Я хотела отвести Йена в тихое спокойное место, но только подойдя к комнате с большой цифрой «четыре» на двери, я поняла, что выбрала самое неподходящее из всех возможных. Однако начать метаться сейчас в поисках нового места было бы совсем неловко. Тем более, что другой подходящей комнаты в приемном покое просто не было, а тащить Йена через пол-больницы в главный офис социальной службы было бы совсем уж не с руки. 

\- Проходи! - сказала я, зажигая свет. - Хочешь кофе?

\- У вас же только растворимый? Капсул для кофемашины так и нет?

Краем сознания я отметила, как удивительно, что Йен помнит про капсулы. Но не отреагировала. Меня занимала необходимость срочно поговорить с приемным покоем. 

\- Молодого пациента в реанимационной зовут Айзек Хаим Смотрич, - сказала я ответившей мне старшей медсестре Алтее. - Посмотрите в системе, на него есть несколько социальных отчетов. Если вкратце, у пациента давно нет связи с семьей, проживают они далеко за пределами Чикаго. Думаю, самым правильным будет задействовать полицию. Но решать будет Вики, она заступает уже через полчаса.

\- Я даже не знал, что его так зовут, - в этот раз Йен не сел в удобное кресло для пациентов. 

Примостился на краешке стула спиной к кухонному уголку и той самой уродливой картине. - И что его семья не живет в Чикаго. И что у него вообще есть семья… Ты знаешь, где они?

\- Знаю, что отец живет в Бруклине, - конечно же существовала врачебная тайна, но и  
Йен был теперь тоже работником системы здравоохранения. - Мы пытались с ним связаться, когда Флай, - несчастный парнишка сам выбрал это имя, и продолжала называть его именно так, - попал к нам в очередной раз. Но вроде он очень религиозен и современных средств связи у него нет. Коллега из отдела по делам семьи и ребенка рассказала, что Флай сбежал из дома после смерти матери, а когда его нашли, отказался возвращаться. Его поместили в патронатную семью, но он сбежал и оттуда. Жил по слухам на Таймс Сквер, но видимо боялся, что его снова найдут и вернут домой, и как-то смог добраться до Чикаго. Дальше ты знаешь…

\- Он ведь не первый... - Йен сглотнул. - Флай не первый, кого я не смог спасти, - его кадык снова дернулся под гладко выбритой светлой кожей. - Но я мог оказаться на его месте! - Йен поддался вперед, уперев руки в столешницу. - Я ведь помню, как попал сюда. Я никогда не говорил, но я помню.

Меня ошарашили его слова. Хотя естественно, что Йен никак не мог забыть свой тогдашний визит в нашу больницу. Но он никогда и никак не показывал, что помнит меня. Я была даже почти уверена, что он меня и не узнал. Хотя в отличие от него, заметно возмужавшего, я не особо изменилась, даже прическа осталась прежней. То есть, по правде сказать, прическа менялась, но сделав полный круг, вернулась к в своему прежнему виду. 

Порой, вспоминая Йена, я представляла себе, что бы сказала ему, если б довелось снова встретиться. Я никак не могла отделаться от чувства, что подвела его тогда. 

\- Как же я ругала себя тогда! Что я не доглядела, сделала что-то неправильно, - я ни коем образом не хотела заставить Йена чувствовать себя виноватым. Наоборот, я хотела сказать ему, как чертовски мне жаль, что я не смогла сделать достаточно, чтобы он вышел из дверей больницы в чуть более хорошую реальность, чем та, из которой он к нам попал.

\- Я очень ценю! - ответил мне Йен. - Все, что вы сделали! И ты, и тот доктор красавчик. Особенно ты. Ко мне мало кто был так добр, особенно тогда.

Наверно это было то самое чувство, ради которого стоит работать не зная ни ночей, ни выходных, стараясь помогать людям в самые тяжелые моменты их жизни и порой служить громоотводом для самых тяжелых их эмоций. Очевидно, что и Йен теперь работал ради этого.

\- Я ценю, что ты ценишь!

Знакомо поджав губы, Йен моргнув, кивнул. 

Возвращаться в разговоре к Флаю было уже не уместно. Да и положа руку на сердце, Йен интересовал меня больше. 

\- Я волновалась за тебя, знаешь, тогда. Потом. Все проверяла новости, ждала, может увижу, что тот клуб закрыла полиция! 

\- Да, клуб был тем еще гадюшником! Но у меня был по-настоящему темный период. Если бы не тот клуб, я пошел бы работать на улицу, как Флай. А там кормили после смены, можно было принять душ, а иногда и поспать в подсобке…

\- Так не должно было быть…

\- Флай тоже не должен был сегодня умереть. - Йен глубоко вздохнул.

Смерть Флая заставляла и меня испытывать горькие чувства. Но все же больше я радовалась за Йена, что он не только не опустился, оказавшись на месте Флая, а сумел выбраться из ямы, получить похвальную профессию и достойную работу. И хоть моей заслуги в этом и не было, я испытывала за Йена волнующую гордость. 

\- У евреев есть красивое пожелание: «чтоб мы всегда были среди тех, кто оказывает помощь, а не среди нуждающихся». Я рада, что мы на одной стороне.

В ответ Йен протянул мне руку через стол, и я протянув свою, сжала его пальцы. 

Из внезапно затрещавшей рации раздался искаженный женский голос:

\- Йен? Йен! Где ты? Скоро смена заканчивается! Мы хотим ехать!

\- Я даю социальному работнику кое-какие данные по пациенту, - ответил Йен, нажав кнопку рации. - Езжайте без меня. Не буду уже возвращаться на станцию. Потом отмечу, что закончил смену здесь.

\- Я тоже уже заканчиваю, - проговорила я, все еще не выпуская его руку. - Хочешь позавтракать? В торговом центре напротив есть прикольная кафешка, подают завтраки круглые сутки.

\- Хочу!


End file.
